


my lover

by crisscross



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Duet, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Sings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay people real, i love those tags so much man. like fuck they sure do dont they!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisscross/pseuds/crisscross
Summary: jaskier composes a new love song; geralt helps.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	my lover

**Author's Note:**

> the song that inspired this is my lover by birdtalker :-) 
> 
> i simply think there should be more of geralt singing with jaskier!!

"Is this really a comfortable position for you to be playing in?" 

Jaskier strums along his intro mindlessly, humming as he fingerpicks and rests his chin on Geralt's shoulder. "Not really, no," he says.

"Wanna move around?" 

"No," Jaskier kisses his cheek, "I'd just like to sing with you."

"You're a sap," Geralt chuckles softly, relaxing more into Jaskier's chest.

"Takes one to know one," Jaskier murmurs. Then - "ready?" 

Geralt hums, affirmative, closing his eyes and letting his head rest on Jaskier's broad shoulder.

Jaskier starts, his clear voice low and pleasant in Geralt's ear. 

_"You came like a resolution_

_under a starry sky_

_You are my one solution_

_to the mystery of why. "_

Geralt waits a beat, then joins in, his own voice rough but somewhat refined. He had a good teacher, after all. 

_"Let's pack a bag and migrate_

_to anywhere we please_

_Clamber up the mountains,_

_underneath the sea_

_Just you and me."_

He can hear the broad smile in Jaskier's voice as Geralt harmonizes with him, kissing his shoulder when he gets the chance. 

_"And we'll hold on_

_for the rest of our lives_

_We don't have to figure out_

_what hasn't happened yet_

_Through whatever whirls around us,_

_I won't let you forget…"_

The breath Jaskier takes is mildly shaky, as is his voice - Geralt squeezes his knee with his hand comfortingly, pulling a light laugh from the bard. 

_"You're my lover_

_You're my lover."_

"You're such a fast learner," Jaskier says in his ear, still quietly strumming the melody. Geralt doesn't answer; Instead, he opens his eyes and turns his head to kiss Jaskier, which Jaskier seems to be perfectly fine with anyway. 

"Write it down if I come up with something good," Jaskier smiles, lips still brushing against Geralt's. 

"You shouldn't trust my judgement on song lyrics," Geralt snorts.

"And yet, I do!"

Geralt huffs out a short laugh, adjusting in Jaskier's arms. "I'll write it down if I don't fall asleep."

"You know," Jaskier hums thoughtfully, "I think that would be quite alright as well."

Geralt laughs again, a real one this time, and closes his eyes once more.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," Jaskier replies.

Beneath the shade of an oak tree in the lazy afternoon sun, Geralt listens to Jaskier constructing more lyrics, playing around with rhymes and rhythm as naturally as Geralt wields a sword. There is no need for swords in this moment, though; Geralt is safe. He's comfortable. He's drowsy.

He's loved.

And he keeps feeling loved and safe and comfortable as he falls asleep in Jaskier's arms.


End file.
